Janzi Imperium
The Janzi Imperium were a terrorist organization that bombed various Coalition cities in the years 2273 and 2274. They were led by Jedi Knight Caden Ferran, although this was only known to the members of the organization and a select few outside of it. Although they should have been condemned to death, they were privately pardoned by the Coalition leadership after a closer look at their operations. The Imperium was publicly destroyed, but secretly reorganized into a Phantom Legion group called 'The Valkyries'. History The Janzi Imperium was originally a twelve man team led by Caden Ferran, founded a few weeks after his escape from Darth Draken's facility in mid-2272. This squad fought it's way across the galaxy, attempting to rid various cities of crime. They did this until early 2273, when the team was ambushed and slaughtered. Ten of the team members were killed, and another being listed as MIA. Caden was left as the sole survivor, and nightmares of that fight would haunt him for the rest of his life. After mourning the loss of his men, Caden traveled to the Epsilon Gratino galaxy, home of the InterGalactic Republic. There, he called out to some old contacts and got in touch with the Templar Knights, a PMC famous for their strikes against varying factions. He went to them in an attempt to convince them to help him train a new team. However, they did more than that. Due to the Knights' ties within the Republic, they were able to construct a ship for Caden's cause, and then went as far as to fill it with state-of-the-art war machines and crew. With the new ship christened the Jericho, and a full crew and strike force ready and waiting, Caden set off to return to Coalition space, wanting to finish the job he had begun a year earlier with his original team. Included in his crew was a Templar Knight that had become close friends with Caden, named Katlyn Dvorakin. Once back in the Milky Way galaxy, the Imperium's first operation was the Bombing of Coruscant in late 2273. This caused a swift reaction from the Coalition, ordering a small Phantom Legion, task force to be created to track them down. This was ironically led by Ethan Ferran and Aurora Ferran, father and sister of Caden. They prusued Caden's team for nearly a year until an attack was led on a small African spaceport, where the Imperium's operations were interrupted by Ziva Harper, a close friend of Caden's before his leave of absence. Ziva was engaged by Katlyn Dvorakin, but quickly called off by Caden. He then engaged Ziva personally, defeating her after a short battle. The Imperium was later engeged by Aurora Ferran and Ziva Harper on a pirate outpost near the edge of Coalition territory. The pair was defeated by Caden and Russel, although neither knew that it was actually Caden fighting them, as he was still believed dead. As the Jericho ''left the outpost victorious, Caden began talking with his informant and uncle, Samir Ferran. Samir had been giving the Coalition outdated information on the Imperium, as well as telling Caden what they knew. As Caden sent Samir to Earth to spy on the Coalition, he brought his group to an abandoned underground base on Mars, where they would restock and rest for the time being. While the Imperium rested, the task force ordered to bring them down learned that Caden was not only alive, but a part of the Imperium. When he learned this, Caden decided that his time runnig was through, and waited for them to arrive and try to capture him. The group sent after him, his sister Aurora and love interest Ziva, infiltrated the compound and began searching for Caden. They were engaged by Katlyn Dvorakin and Wolf, however, and their plan began falling apart. Both Ziva and Aurora were injured in their fights, but before they were injured more, their attackers retreated. As they retreated, Caden attacked the pair, causing the walkway they were on to collapse. Aurora was knocked out of the fight, forcing Ziva to face him alone. After a quick duel, Ziva bested Caden. Before she killed him, however, they realized who it was. They brought him to Earth for medical attention, where he was put under surveillience by Hellcat Squadran forces. Caden eventually broke out, leaving to begin talks with Coalition leadership. After negotiating with the Coaltion for nearly a week, Caden was able to recieve pardons for all members of the Janzi Imperium, but in return, they would be forced to serve in the Coalition military for five years. At this point, the Imperium was absorbed into the Phantom Legion and renamed 'The Valkyries', which ended up becoming a widely known group and the most elite unit in the Legion. Armed Forces When the Janzi Imperium was reconstructed with the Templar Knights' help, they made sure to equip them with advanced technology and war machines. The Imperium has 100 fully armed troopers, ready on a moments notice, as well as fighter and dropship pilots, and tank crews. The ''Jericho: Outfitted with enough space for 250 people, the Jericho is a very dangerous craft. Armed with two 200mm MAC Guns, four Turbolaser Batteries, and many point defense weapons. It is also outfitted with a hangar bay to launch dropships and fighters. Tanks: There are eight tanks stationed on the Jericho, each armed with two 150mm cannons, as well as a turret mounted with four .50 calibur machine guns. These main battle tanks can easily go up against those created by powerful governments and win. Armored Personal Carriers: The four APCs of the Imperium are very unique. While they obviously are able to carry small numbers of troops into battle, they also have a hydraulic bumper, able to bust down weaker defenses or gates. Dropships: Within the ship's hangar bays are twelve dropships, each able to carry fifteen soldiers and a vehicle, whether it be a tank or APC. They are quick and maneuverable, making them a very good evac unit. Fighters: The Imperium is armed with four air-superiority fighters, each flown by a skilled ace. They are excellent dogfighters, but are also able to conduct ground attack runs if need be. Known Members Caden Ferran: The 'Cloaked Man', Caden is the original leader of the Imperium. He is the one who would plan the raids and help organize the troops. Katlyn Dvorakin: Katlyn is an expert in short range combat, and also one of Caden's top lieutenants. She wears a type of modified MJOLNIR armor, leading her to get the nickname 'Spartan' by many. She was the first to engage Ziva Harper in Africa, and then later on Mars. Wolf: Wolf is a robotic dog created by Russel Lancaster and Katlyn Dvorakin during the start of their time with the Imperium. Wolf was created as a type of guardian for Caden, as neither Russel or Katlyn wished for their leader to be injured. Since it's activation, Wolf rarely leaves Caden's side unless ordered to do so. Gallery PMC Soldier.jpg|An Imperium Soldier PMC APC.jpg|One of the Imperium's Armored Personal Carriers PMC Tank.jpg|The Main Battle Tank used by the Imperium PMC Dropship.jpg|An Imperium Dropship PMC Fighter.jpg|A fighter aircraft used by the Imperium PMC Jericho.jpg|The Jericho Category:Factions